1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor in which interface separation phenomena between a conductive resin layer included in an external electrode and an electrode layer, and between the conductive resin layer and a plating layer, are decreased, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, among ceramic electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other, having the dielectric layer interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to respective internal electrodes.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors have been widely used as components in computers, mobile communications devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, due to advantages thereof such as relatively small sizes, high degrees of capacitance, ease of mounting, and the like.
Recently, as electronic products have been miniaturized and have had multifunctionalization implemented therein, chip components have also tended to be miniaturized and have multifunctionalization implemented therein. Therefore, a small multilayer ceramic capacitor having a high degree of capacitance has been demanded.
To this end, a multilayer ceramic capacitor in which an increased dielectric layers and internal electrode layers are able to be stacked due to having reduced thicknesses has been manufactured, and external electrodes for use therewith have also been thinned.
In addition, as various functions of devices and apparatuses, such as vehicles or medical devices, used in fields requiring high degrees of reliability are digitalized and demands thereon are increased, high reliability is required in multilayer ceramic capacitors included therein.
As factors causing problems in terms of realizing high degrees of reliability, the infiltration of a plating solution generated at the time of a manufacturing process, crack generation due to external impacts, and the like may be provided as examples.
Therefore, as a means for solving the problem of a lack of reliability, a resin composition containing a conductive material may be applied between an electrode layer of the external electrode and the plating layer to absorb external impacts and prevent infiltration of the plating solution, thereby improving reliability.
However, in the case in which the conductive resin layer is applied between the electrode layer of the external electrode and the plating layer, an interface separation phenomenon may be generated between the conductive resin layer and the plating layer. In particular, this interface separation is frequently generated during a process of mounting the multilayer ceramic capacitor on a substrate, thereby decreasing reliability of the multilayer ceramic capacitor.
In addition, in order to be applied to product groups having a special specification and requiring a high degree of reliability, such as electrical devices, high pressure products, and the like, multilayer ceramic capacitors having a relatively high degree of reliability have been demanded. Therefore, a multilayer ceramic capacitor in which interface separation phenomenon between the conductive resin layer and the plating layer is improved has been demanded.